


Aftermath

by mind_and_malady



Series: Maybe We're From the Same Star [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Teenagers, mary is the best mom i love her, poor nick is just so in love and sam is just being his confused self about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick crawls through Sam's window. Sam has revelations. Mary Winchester is having a fantastic time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

“Nick, what the _fuck_?” Sam hisses the words into the dark, glaring at Nick. Nick, who just rolled into his room via the window. “I’m on the second floor, how in the hell -”

“Shh,” Nick hushes him, which only aggravates him further. “It’s fine. I brought a ladder.”

“Did you steal it?”

Nick laughs quietly under his breath. “Would you expect anything less?”

“Not really,” Sam admits, running a hand over his face. “What’re you doing here?”

Nick pouts, and drops down on the edge of Sam’s bed. “Well, that’s no fun. Can’t I just show up ‘cause I miss you?”

“You’ve avoided me for the past month,” Sam snaps. “And now you’re just gonna - no. That’s not gonna fly, Nick.”

The air falls still. Nick’s eyes are glued to his face, but his expression is eerily blank. “You said you wanted space.”

“That doesn’t mean I wanted you completely gone,” Sam points out, runs a hand through his hair. “I just - I needed time to process, y’know? I mean, it’s one thing for a couple of kids to run around saying they love each other but it’s -” Sam stops, swallows. “What happened at the party was something else entirely.”

Nick nods once. He looks like he’s barely breathing, eyes dark and fixed firmly on Sam’s own. “Do you want -” his voice cracks, so he tries again, voice even softer now. “Do you want me to go?”

Sam gives the question honest thought. “No,” he decides, and makes room for Nick to sit next to him on the bed. “I missed you too,” he adds quietly.

Nick slides into the space he made, but leaves a small gap between them. It might as well be a thousand miles for how far away he feels. The silence is heavy now, weighed down.

“I meant it,” Nick says softly, and Sam’s heart seizes up in his chest. “Sam, I meant every word of it. You know that, right? Please tell me you understand that much.”

Sam can’t speak, so he nods. Nick slumps a little with relief, and the silence gets a little lighter.

“Why _did_ you come here?” Sam asks eventually, and Nick snorts.

“Your brother is fucking my cousin, that’s why. And they’re loud.”

Sam chokes a little. “Which cousin?” he demands, and Nick grins.

“Little Castiel, of course. Dean’s a cradle robber.”

Sam has to laugh, because the alternative is horrified silence. “Oh my god. That’s -” He stops, overcome by his snickering.

“Michael is beside himself, of course,” Nick continues. “Jealous bastard.”

Sam keeps laughing, laughs until he can hardly breathe, until his mom knocks on the door and calls his name. He and Nick stare at each other in horror, and then they’re moving, Nick hitting the floor as Sam opens the door just enough to see his mom.

“What’s so funny, Sam?” she asks, expression tired but distantly amused as she raises an eyebrow. “We can hear you laughing from downstairs.”

“Uh,” Sam wastes no more than half a second thinking. “Cat videos.”

The other eyebrow lifts. “Cat videos,” she echoes. “Uh huh. Well, tell Nick hello for me, will you? He hasn’t been over much recently.”

“Hi Mrs. Winchester,” Nick calls embarrassedly, and she laughs.

“Hello, Nick. Neither of you would happen to know where Dean is, would you? He was supposed to be home an hour ago.”

Nick starts cackling, and she just nods. “Well that answers that, doesn’t it? I hope he’s home before ten tomorrow. I was going to make a pie.” She hums thoughtfully, then laughs under her breath. “Anyways. Nick, you’re welcome to stay for breakfast tomorrow, if you’re still here. I’m going to head back downstairs. And -” she pauses, and the look she gives Sam is a pure, shit-eating grin, “keep it down up here, will you?”

She walks off laughing, and Sam shuts the door. He looks horrified.

Nick just looks contemplative. “How long do they think we’ve been dating?” he muses.

“Since last Christmas, probably,” he says, and Nick, after a moment of thought, nods. Sam barely notices.

“Yeah, that was -” he stops himself, looks at Sam from where he’s leaning against the window, and scowls at the look on his face. “Does remembering it really disgust you that much?” he asks bitingly.

Sam startles, and then shakes his head. “No, not at all, it’s just - I hadn’t thought about it, and now I have _context_ for it.” Sam sort of sways a little, like he’s going to faint, and Nick steps forward.

“Sam?”

Sam leans back against the door and slides to the ground, pulls his knees against his chest. “How long?” he asks, voice barely audible. “How long have you -”

He can’t finish the sentence, but Nick knows what he means. He crosses the room, sits on the floor beside Sam. “Always,” he says. “It started off as just a - a kid crush. You remember. I asked you to marry me not two minutes after meeting you.”

Sam laughs a little, nodding. “I remember. I thought that crown was the nicest thing anyone had ever given me.”

Nick nods. “And then we got older and I realized - it wasn’t platonic. I was smarter about how I felt at six than I was at thirteen, because by then I thought we were just friends and we acted like it. And then we went on that stupid camping trip and I was going to lose my mind, Sam, it’s like you were intentionally trying to drive me up the wall, and I knew that what I felt was definitively not platonic and it just got worse. I didn’t know if you would feel the same and I couldn’t ask you because losing you would be unbearable and -”

Sam reaches out without thinking, closes the valley of space between them by linking his hand with Nick’s. “Three years,” he says softly, in the resounding silence where Nick stares at their hands.

“Well, technically, ten years. But consciously - yes, three years.”

Sam feels something settle inside him, the worry and the confusion he’d been drowning in since that goddamn party finally dissipating.

“Nick.”

Nick looks up at him, meets Sam’s eyes with something bordering on surrender. “Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

Nick sucks in a surprised breath, hand tightening on Sam’s. “Are you -”

Sam closes the distance between them, digs a hand in Nick’s hair, and kisses him. It’s - god, it’s _weird_ , kissing the guy he’s known his whole life, but it’s so _right_ to have Nick’s stubble dragging against his face, Nick’s mouth on his, his arms around Sam’s neck as he clings to Sam and kisses back like the world might end if he doesn’t. It’s perfect and warm and not awkward at all, like his body has always known that this was right and his mind is only just catching up.

When they stop, Nick stays close, their foreheads pressed together. Nick has an arm around Sam’s neck, Sam’s hand is still buried in Nick’s soft hair, and it’s only belatedly that Sam realizes they’re each still holding on to each other’s hands.

“Sam,” Nick breathes, and his head falls to Sam’s shoulders, mouth grazing over his neck. “ _Sam_.”

Sam wonders if he broke Nick. He decides he doesn’t care. “Bed?” he asks, and Nick lifts his head, blinking at him.

“Okay,” he agrees, and Sam gets up, pulls Nick up with him. “You sure that you wanna do this right now?”

Sam processes the words as he pushes the blankets back, and his face flushes bright red. “Uh, no, no I meant - I - The floor is not where I want to make out with you,” Sam stammers, runs a hand through his hair. “ _That_ \- that is a bit far off. Um. Yeah. Not - not right now.”

Nick laughs at him, gently, and wraps his arms around Sam’s waist, buries his face in the side of Sam’s neck. “Just checking,” he murmurs, and his teeth drag a little over Sam’s neck before moving up to his mouth.

Sam drags Nick down to the bed, lets the slightly older boy rest on top of him. Nick nips at his mouth, and Sam melts beneath him, shivering. It continues like that for a long while, slow wet kisses that break them both down to the essentials, but eventually Sam pulls away, gasping. He’s flushed and dazed and there’s a smile on his kiss-swollen lips that puts dimples in his cheeks.

“Are you staying?” Sam asks, and Nick nods quickly, trails kisses from Sam’s temple down his jaw.

“Of course I am. I wouldn't miss a chance to watch your mom chew out Dean for being gone all night." Nick presses another kiss to his forehead. "And I wouldn't dream of passing up the chance to spend the night with you."

Sam laughs under his breath, but he nods, tilts his head up to press another kiss to the edge of Nick’s mouth. Nick smiles softly, something like adoration in his eyes, and settles himself half on top of Sam, pressed into his side. He buries his face in Sam’s neck, nosing at the spot behind his jaw and sighing. Sam in turn wraps an arm firmly around Nick’s waist, keeps him pressed close.

It’s a long while after Sam’s fallen asleep that Nick murmurs a soft _“I love you”_ into the night air. Then he smiles into the curve of Sam’s neck, and closes his eyes, giving himself up to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the referenced party, christmas event, and camping trip will be posted later.


End file.
